


Brief Indiscretion

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/F, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Workplace Sex, accidentally sexting your boss, im so sorry, more like CaMILFa amirite ladies, workplace ethics violations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: “Do you know why I called you in here?”Selena winced. “Is this about those pictures I accidentally sent you?”“Accidentally?” Camilla frowned, halfway through drawing a bottle of wine out of her desk.





	Brief Indiscretion

Selena knocked on the door.

“Come in,” came the voice from within, and Selena opened the door slowly, slipping through to see the voice’s owner.

Camilla’s office was a spacious corner suite, illuminated by the bright morning sun streaming in from both wall-sized glass windows that looked out on the city’s financial district. No matter how many times Selena found herself in her boss’s office, she never stopped being impressed - the view on the avenues of sparkling silver buildings, the sun cresting the horizon, the plush carpet upon which rested a sleek, ornate desk. And behind the desk, behind a computer monitor, was the woman herself, pecking away at her keyboard. Beside her keyboard was a framed photo.

Selena cleared her throat quietly and clutched her clipboard to her chest.

“Ah, Selena…” Camilla smiled brightly and looked over her screen. “And what can I help you with this morning?”

“Um, well,” Selena stepped forward carefully, between two chairs in front of Camilla’s desk. “I’m filling out the expense reports, like you asked, and um…well,” she looks at her clipboard and adjusts her glasses. “I just had a question about some…Discrepancies.”

“Discrepancies?” Camilla leaned back and crossed her legs. Selena kept her gaze fixed on the upper edge of Camilla’s computer.

Their office didn’t have a dress code, technically, but Camilla’s button-up shirt was perhaps a little __too__  unbuttoned. Selena gulped. She did __not__  need this to add fuel to the ‘help my boss is hot’ fire. Her friends already had to endure her griping about it constantly. She could see an upper edge of a lacy black bra as Camilla shifted forward.

“W-well, yeah,” Selena said, holding out the clipboard. “See, here? It looks like you charged…” she scratched her head. “Nine hundred dollars to the company card? What on earth was that for?”

Camilla took the clipboard from Selena’s hand and pored over it. She smiled. “Don’t worry about that, darling.”

Selena frowned. “You told me to file the expense reports, ma’am, and-”

“I’ll file them for you.” Camilla smiled again. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.”

Selena took off her glasses and wiped them clean with a corner of her shirt. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but you know your brother gets annoyed if the reports aren’t filed on time, and I just wanted to-”

“Selena, please.” Camilla leaned forward and Selena tried very hard to maintain eye contact with her and not the flesh beneath her collarbones. “I’m sure there are much more…interesting things we could both be doing with our time.”

Selena’s gaze shifted from Camilla’s chest to anything else - the computer, the clipboard, the framed photograph. It was Camilla and what looked to be at least half a dozen children.

Selena opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Was it hot? It felt hot. She gulped. “M-ma’am,” she bowed and hurried out the office, leaving Camilla smirking at her backside.

 

-

 

Selena took off her glasses and slumped in her hands, groaning.

“Problem?” Beruka didn’t look up from her computer.

“Just…” Selena laid her head down. “Miss Camilla charged a thousand bucks to the company card for something and, rather than telling me what it is, is just going to do the reports herself. Which means they’re going to be late, and Xander is gonna send me a __stern reminder__  about my performance.” She sat up and slouched in her chair.

“That’s it?”

There was no sound for a moment but the clacking of keys and Beruka typed. Somewhere in the office, there was the faint, muted patter of music.

“I mean, she was also being pretty weird. I don’t know.”

“Weird how?”

“Like…” Selena grimaced. “Very, uh…showy.”

“Mmhm,” Beruka said flatly. Clearly she was thrilled by Selena’s tale.

“Never mind,” Selena growled, getting back to work.

They were quiet for some time, the still morning air of the office a little brisk. Selena got up to get a mug of coffee. She ripped open sugar packets with her teeth, adding a probably-not-advisable amount of sugar and cream. She slouched against the counter and sipped it while staring out at the rows of cubicles and desks. She and Beruka were Camilla’s…well, ‘personal assistant’ is what went on her resume, but they were glorified secretaries at best. She should have probably made a coffee to bring to Camilla, too, but the less time she spent in the world’s most intimidating office, the better.

She was surprised when she returned to her desk to find Beruka sitting opposite her, holding her phone up.

“Uh, hey, Beruka?” Selena set her coffee down. “Can I…help you?”

“Did you mean to send these to me?” Beruka asked, sliding her phone across the desk.

Selena’s eyes widened in horror. “What?!” She snatched the phone up and stared. “What? Where did you…what…wh…”

Beruka took her phone back and swiped through to another picture. “You sent these last night.”

“Wh…I what?!” Selena growled, pulling out her own phone. “Why on earth would I send those to __you__?” She frantically paged backwards through her texts.

“That’s what I was wondering.” Beruka swiped again, to yet another picture. “You sure did send a lot.”

“Give me that,” Selena took her phone and began fumbling in the settings. “Delete those!” Her voice dropped to a hiss. She pursed her lips. And then she got quiet. “Oh, no. Ohhh no. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, shit, shit, shit, shit…fuck.” She tapped frantically on her phone, double checking over and over to make sure she wasn’t making some mistake, as if reloading the messages would change their recipients. “I see my problem.”

“Hm?”

Selena let her phone drop, the shock still preventing her from erupting into embarrassed flames at her desk. “I have you and Miss Camilla in a group chat named ‘Losers’, which is right in my phone next to ‘Lucina’…” She groaned loudly. “Ugh, Beruka, I’m such an idiot!”

“Well, judging by the background in your photos, I’d imagine you weren’t exactly sober.”

“Oh, shut up,” Selena scowled. “What the hell are you supposed to do if you accidentally send nudes to your boss?!”

“Technically, they aren’t nudes if you’re in your underwear,” Beruka corrected.

“Uh, I think if you can see nipple it counts as a nude, smartass.”

Beruka stared at her.

“What?!” Selena hiss, exasperated. “Shelf bras are cute! Get off my back!”

“You said Miss Camilla was acting strange this morning.”

“Well, yeah, __duh__! I think I figured out why that is!” Selena took off her glasses and put her face in her hands. “What do I do, Beruka? You don’t…” she looked up hopefully. “Maybe she didn’t see them! Maybe she didn’t check her messages, or her phone was dead, or-”

Beruka glared at her.

“Oh, you’re right.” Selena slumped. “I’m dead. That’s it. Goodbye, job. Goodbye, world, time to walk out a thirty-story office window.”

A voice cut through her mire of misery.

“Selena?”

Selena’s heart stopped. She locked eyes with Beruka, who stared with something like bemused disinterest.

“Y-yes, ma’am?” Selena’s voice was shaky and weak.

“Could I see you in my office, please?”

Selena got up from her desk like a woman bound for the hangman’s noose. She walked with slow deliberation. What would it be? Termination, for sure, right? Maybe Camilla was in a generous mood. Maybe she would just get written up or suspended. Maybe Camilla __would__  just throw her out the window.

Selena opened the door to Camilla’s office. Maybe, all things considered, this was a preferable outcome to sending your ex-girlfriend drunk nudes at one in the morning. At least this was just economic suicide rather than social.

“You needed me, ma’am?” Selena poked her head in the door.

“Come in, please,” Camilla sat at her desk and gestured.

“N-no, I’m, um, I’m good out here,” Selena said, holding the edge of the door.

Camilla frowned sternly.

Selena sighed and sidled through the door, shutting it behind her.

“Do you know why I called you in here?”

Selena feigned it as best she could. “The expense reports?” she winced.

Camilla smiled, her lips curving into a smug, knowing expression. “Oh? I like a girl who knows how to play coy.”

Selena bit the bullet. “Is this about those pictures I accidentally sent you?”

“Accidentally?” Camilla frowned, halfway done drawing a bottle of wine out of her desk.

“M-ma’am!” Selena stammered, instinctively backing up into the door. Her hand fumbled for the doorknob and her fingers scrabbled against the door. Her heart hammered in her chest.

“Selena, please.” Camilla said, pouring herself a glass. “Sit.”

“Um, I don’t think you should be drinking during office hours, ma’am…” Selena stared.

“And I think you should spend less time photographing your ass in the ladies room, but here we are.” Camilla smiled and wrapped her fingers around the stem of her wineglass and gestured. “Sit.” It wasn’t a request.

Selena obeyed, smoothing out her pants as she sat down opposite Camilla. She could smell the wine - something red and pungent that seemed out of place in the sterile atmosphere of the office. Selena stared at the desk again, desperate to not look her boss in the eye. She clutched her knees and risked looking up.

Camilla was smiling smugly into her wineglass, obviously enjoying watching Selena stew in her embarrassment. She uncrossed her legs and crossed them the opposite direction, and Selena tried very hard to pretend she didn’t just see what she thought she saw.

“So. What do you think is fitting punishment for such an…indiscretion?”

Selena frowned and stared at the carpet. No, she didn’t - her eyes were fixed on Camilla’s sheer tights, and for a single second she wondered what Camilla tast - “A meeting with HR,” Selena sat up straight. “And suspension without pay.”

Camilla smirked. “Well that’s no fun, is it?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Selena bowed her head. “I…um…I had been drinking, and those were meant for someone else…”

“Oh?” Camilla’s voice lilted downwards, almost genuinely disappointed. “A lover, perhaps?”

“An ex,” Selena coughed.

Camilla chuckled. “Ah. Well, I’m sure he doesn’t appreciate what he’s missing.”

“She.”

“Hm?” Camilla looked up.

“She.” Selena stared Camilla in the eyes, her offense at being assumed to be straight outweighing her embarrassment, if just for a moment. Her boss returned the glare curiously.

Camilla brushed a long lock of violet hair over her shoulder and leaned back. “Would you like a glass of wine, Selena?”

“Yes, __please__ ,” Selena replied. She stared at the picture on Camilla’s desk as another glass was poured.

The framed photograph was of Camilla - a different Camilla, a much stranger one, in a t-shirt and high-waisted jeans, her hair tied into a thick ponytail, but a Camilla nonetheless. She was somewhere…the woods? Somewhere with a whole bunch of kids.

“Are you…” Selena pursed her lips. “A camp counselor?”

“Hm? What makes you think that?”

“That picture on your desk,” Selena said, graciously accepting a glass. “I always wondered who all those kids were.”

“Oh! Why, they’re mine, of course!” Camilla’s voice was proud, her smile creeping through her words. “Well, Leo and Elise, on the ends, are my siblings, but the rest are mine.”

“That’s…a lot.” Selena gulped. The wine was drier than she liked - though to be fair, she wasn’t a wine drinker. She drank more.

“Nine.” Camilla said, rotating the picture so Selena could get a better look.

“I didn’t know you were married,” Selena said.

“I’m not.”

Ah. Selena coughed down the rest of her wineglass rather than try opening her mouth again. “S-sorry,” she pushed her chair out and got to her feet. “I should probably be getting back to work.”

Camilla got to her feet and followed Selena, stepping around her desk to speak. She was considerably taller than Selena, more than a head, and broader, too. Selena was dimly aware of how silly she must have looked - she in her pantsuit that she had thought quite fashionable before seeing Camilla, and her long legs, and her fitted shirt, and her pencil skirt that left so startlingly little to the imagination.

“You’re quite cute, you know,” Camilla said, tilting her head to the side. It was almost like she was examining her.

“T-thank you, ma’am.” Selena said quietly, frozen.

“I’m not married, no,” Camilla repeated. “It’s…” She smiled softly. “I do love my children dearly, but sometimes…sometimes I think about companionship. Do you know what I mean?”

“I…” Selena stared into her dark violet eye. She could smell Camilla’s perfume - something thick, cloying, and floral. She gulped. “I have a cat, ma’am.” She mentally kicked herself for her urge to blurt out something about pussy.

Camilla cupped her chin and traced her jawline with her thumb. Selena leaned into it, letting Camilla’s fingers caress her cheek. Her palm felt cool and calloused. She couldn’t stop looking at Camilla’s lips - full, soft, inviting. Her lipstick was a soft shade of mauve, and Selena wondered if it would stain the inside thighs of a pantsuit. Or the collar of a button-up shirt. Her throat felt hot and dry.

Camilla’s thumb wandered, brushing over Selena’s lips, and Selena instinctively opened her mouth just a fraction, invitingly. Without another word, Camilla lightly pressed her thumb against her lips, parting them and slowly pressing into the warm softness of Selena’s mouth. Selena could feel her breathing deepening. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the building warmth between her legs. She could feel wetness in her panties. Why the hell did she wear silk panties today? Who was she trying to impress?

Maybe the woman whose thumb was pressed against her tongue, perhaps. Selena let out a curt gasp and Camilla pushed in further, hooking her thumb into Selena’s jaw and pulling her forward. She let Camilla lead her gently back to the desk.

Selena almost whimpered when Camilla’s thumb slipped out of her mouth. She looked with pitiful expectations at Camilla, who sat back down at her desk.

“Would you like another drink?” Camilla readjusted. She uncrossed her legs.

Selena’s heart hammered against her ribcage loud enough for Camilla to hear it, surely. She pursed her lips. “Uh…m-ma’am, you’re, um. You’re not wearing…”

“And what are you going to do about it?

Selena stared at Camilla’s pencil skirt under the desk - no, she stared at her Camilla’s heels, she stared at her long, silk-clad legs. She stared at their termination. She gulped.

“Another drink?”

“Ma’am,” Selena said quietly, her voice but a whisper. Camilla spread her legs wider, until her pencil skirt was stretched taught across her thighs.

“On your knees.”

Selena nodded and knelt. The carpet was plush and felt spongy - distantly, she wondered if Camilla had intentionally picked it for just this reason.

She kissed Camilla’s calf softly. Her silk stockings were smooth against Selena’s lips, and she kissed again.

“Quickly,” came a hushed voice from above the desk.

Selena kissed up her leg, scooting forward under the desk and wrapping a hand around each of Camilla’s calves.

She had never been with a woman like Camilla before, but she had been with women. Selena knew what ladies liked. She hoped. She kissed up her thigh. Beneath Camilla’s skirt it was dark and warm, and she could already smell Camilla’s excitement. She shifted, giving Selena better access and reaching one hand down to rest on Selena’s scalp through her skirt.

Camilla was soft, warm, and wet. Selena brushed her lips against Camilla’s upper thighs, pressing her cheek against her entrance before shifting to press her lips into her hair. She kissed tenderly, softly, before letting an exploratory tongue brush against her. Camilla dropped a hand to her chair’s armrest and gripped it tightly.

Selena could hear her breathing deepen and she teased her entrance, brushing her tongue lightly along Camilla’s slick folds.

“I said __hurry,__  darling,” Camilla muttered, tightening her grip on Selena’s scalp. She didn’t need to be told twice.

She drew her tongue languidly between Camilla’s legs before shifting forward and plunging her tongue inside. Camilla let slip a soft gasp. Selena breathed a sigh of contentment and reached a cautious hand up to press her fingers against Camilla’s slit. She pursed her lips and and tugged at Camilla’s clit while slipping a finger inside, spurred forward by Camilla’s labored breathing.

Selena took a risk and lifted her other hand to trace Camilla’s legs. Her fingers danced along the silk fabric, finding its termination at Camilla’s garters. She unhooked her leggings from the garters and hooked a finger into the hem, lightly tugging.

“Ah, ah,” Camilla chided, reaching her other hand down to grasp Selena’s. “I think you’re…losing focus, dear.”

“S-sorry,” Selena said softly. To sate herself, she settled for tracing her free hand down the back of Camilla’s long legs, massaging the muscle beneath the slick fabric. She hooked her hands into the backs of Camilla’s knees and pushed, and Camilla did as guided - sitting back and spreading her legs. She reached down and tugged the hem of her skirt up to her stomach, giving Selena easier access. Selena crawled forward, tracing her tongue up from Camilla’s clit, through her hair, nipping at the garter belt that kept her leggings up. Selena pressed her lips into Camilla’s stomach - like her legs, the soft skin was a veneer over taut, rippling muscle. She wished Camilla would wrap those legs around her and squeeze.

Camilla stared at the girl between her legs, her twintails of long red hair draped over her legs, her glasses askew and fogged up and she worked her tongue back down and pressed her lips into Camilla’s wet core.

Selena looked at her expectantly, like she was waiting for more commands. She begged silently. Say more, say harder, say faster. Pick me up and strip me naked. Selena cursed herself, letting a hand slink down her own body and come to a rest at the belt loop of her pants.

“Up,” Camilla commanded breathlessly, her fingers clutching the shoulders of Selena’s jacket. She didn’t need to be told twice and stood up, at attention, trying to pretend like her lips weren’t sticky with Camilla’s arousal. She instinctively wiped her fingers on her pantleg and winced.

Camilla pushed her chair back and stood up, letting her bunched-up skirt fall to some proximity of where it had been before.

There was a knock at the door and Camilla sprang into action immediately, snatching Selena’s clipboard from her desk and shoving it into Selena’s hands just as the door opened.

“And be sure to have those expense reports back to me by this afternoon,” Camilla said sternly. Selena’s brain worked double-time, tripping over itself in an effort to catch up.

“Wh-um, I, y-yes, um,” Selena stammered, looking at the clipboard. She had taken it upside down, so she rotated it.

“And I’ll speak to my brother about that - “ Camilla looked up and feigned surprise. “Ah! Speak of the devil. Selena was just showing herself out.”

“W-wait, I don’t-” Selena stammered as Camilla shuffled her out the door. “But-” The door shut with a click behind her.

 

-

 

Selena stared at her phone. She couldn’t work. She couldn’t type. She couldn’t eat - she didn’t __want__  to eat, not with the taste of Camilla so fresh on her lips. At least she had washed her hands. She flicked through her phone’s pictures. Should she…send another one? Text her? She looked up at Camilla’s still-closed office door. Xander had left her office already, but Camilla hadn’t summoned her back.

Was that it, then? She shifted uncomfortably and wished she was so brazenly shameless as to just go finish herself off in the damn bathroom, but she had __some__  pride. She wasn’t an animal.

She slouched back in her chair and pressed a cautious hand between her legs as her eyes skimmed the office. She pursed her lips and pressed her fingers against herself through the fabric of her pants. She had draped her suit jacket over the back of her chair, too, so…

No, she shook her head. She is not going to sit here at work and jack off at her desk, even if she is tipsy from two glasses of wine and horny enough to fucking burst. She checked her email again.

“You look tense,” said Beruka, sitting down at her desk.

“Yeah, it’s…” she shook her head. “Still the picture stuff.”

“Did you get fired?”

“Do I __look__  like I got fired?” Selena snapped. “No! She just…” she folded her arms over her chest. “She just chewed me out.”

“Mmhm,” Beruka nodded, turning back to her work.

Selena scowled. If she was going to fuck her boss, she could have at least sent her one of her __good__  pictures.

“Selena?”

The voice was like a siren song, a boon, a miracle from on high.

“Yes, Miss Camilla!” Selena rocketed from her desk to Camilla’s office.

She was barely two steps in the door before throwing herself over Camilla. She needed her like she needed air. She needed her lips, her flesh, her hands, her tongue, her hair, everything. She lashed a foot out backwards to slam the office door shut as she wrapped her arms around her, clutching fistfuls of her fitted dress shirt, and buried herself in Camilla’s chest. She was too tall for Selena to kiss without Camilla’s acquiescence, so Selena settled for this, nuzzling against her, pawing at her clothes, tugging her skirt up and gripping her ass.

Camilla spun, surprised, and held out her hands to keep Selena at arm’s length. Selena gasped for breath, her chest heaving, her hair already disheveled.

“A bit excited, my sweet?”

“Camilla if you don’t fuck me __right now__ I think I might explode.”

“Oh?” Camilla chuckled. “No formalities, no ‘ma’am’s?”

“You did that on purpose.” Selena scowled. “Making me sit there, all wound up, for like three hours!”

“Guilty as charged,” Camilla smiled. “Now, where were we?”

“You were apologizing for being so mean,” Selena reached down to unbutton her pants.

“Ah, was I?” Camilla smirked, grasping Selena’s hand and tugging her over towards the desk. “And what sort of apology do you think you deserve, hm?”

“I-” Selena’s voice stammered out in stops and starts. She hadn’t planned this far ahead, beyond the vague plan of ‘maybe getting fucked in her boss’s office’.

“So eager, and nowhere to direct that energy,” Camilla teased, bending her over and pushing her against the desk. One crafty hand reached around to unzip Selena’s pants. She hooked her hands into the waistband and tugged, freeing Selena’s slick silk underwear. Selena whimpered and set her head down on the desk.

“Are you going to ask nicely?”

Selena nodded.

“Is that a yes?”

“Y-yes,” she breathed.

“Yes…?”

“Yes, m-ma’am,” she finally stuttered out, trying to wriggle backwards and rub against Camilla’s arm.

“Much better, Camilla cooed, and she slipped one clever, lithe finger into the back of Selena’s’ panties. She tugged, slowly, painfully slowly, and Selena could have died as she stepped out of her pants to let Camilla tug the black triangle of silk from her body.

“P-please,” she muttered into Camilla’s desk, vaguely aware she was probably drooling on paperwork. Oh, well, not her concern.

She let out a gasp as Camilla’s fingers brushed between her legs, dancing lightly and playfully, tracing lines in the slick wetness. Camilla leaned over her, pinning her down, pressing her lips into her neck. “I want you to beg.”

“P-p-please, Miss C-Camilla,” Selena muttered. “Please…”

“Please…?” Camilla drew a line across her buttock with her middle finger.

“F-fuck me,” Selena said quietly.

“Fuck you, hm?”

“Please…”

A sharp sting rippled through Selena’s backside and she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a gasp. She could barely form the questioning words before a second flash of mild pain- an open palm against her backside. She lurched forward and moaned.

“Now, now,” Camilla teased, grabbing a fistful of flesh and kneading. “You must be quiet.”

“B-but-” Selena wanted to say that the sound of her ass being smacked was no doubt louder than her moans, but that sentence had far too many complex sounds like consonants and vowels and things that weren’t pitiful whimpering moans. She reached a hand up to clamp it over her lips as Camilla spanked her again. The smack was powerful enough to knock her glasses askew, and she lamented as they tumbled to the desk.

So perhaps __this__  was her punishment for her…’indiscretion’. She moaned into her hand, practically drooling into her palm as Camilla’s hand painted her backside pink. Finally, she buckled, collapsing on the desk, heaving. “C-Camilla,” she gasped out.

“Yes, my sweet?” Camilla tenderly knelt behind her and kissed her sore bottom.

“I w-want to-” before she could say anything, Camilla’s lips pressed between her legs, and Selena moaned. She could feel Camilla’s tongue snaking inside her, her lips working her wet folds. Her tongue felt warm, and thick, and soft, and Selena shuddered against the desk.

She gripped the edges and moaned.

Camilla was like an artist between her legs - clearly a woman with experience. Selena quivered in her grip, shuddering back against her face, whimpering. She reached a trembling hand across the desk, quietly took the picture of Camilla and her children, and flipped it face-down; she really didn’t need __that__  weighing on her conscience.

“C-Camilla, w-wait,” Selena managed to sputter out, between moans.

Camilla pulled back and did as requested. Selena rolled over onto her back, sending a few pens to the floor in the process, and hastily grabbed up the deskful of papers to deposit them on one of the chairs. She shifted, squirming on the desk to pull Camilla on top of her. She grasped the shoulders of Camilla’s shirt and tugged - “Careful, darling, it’s designer,” - before more carefully unbuttoning it. Camilla’s chest spilled out of her fitted shirt like the bursting of a damn, like flesh for Selena’s taking. And take she did, grasping at her breasts and pulling her close, burying her face in skin and the tresses of Camilla’s hair and the lace trim of her bra. Selena sighed with satisfaction, her bliss only interrupted as Camilla did the same - she tugged at Selena’s shirt with more grace and less desperation, unbuttoning the top few, just enough to tug the shoulders down and expose her chest.

Selena groaned as Camilla’s teeth sank into her breast. She cupped the back of Camilla’s head with one hand and used the other to grasp the upper edge of the cup of her bra and tug it down. Camilla needed no more goading to latch onto her nipple, nipping at the tender flesh with her teeth.

Selena moaned and ground her hips against her, anything for even an inch of friction between her legs.

Camilla’s tongue pressed into her nipple, her soft, warm tongue, and Selena whimpered. It wasn’t __fair__  - she reached around Camilla’s back and unhooked her bra. Her heaving breasts pressed into Selena’s stomach, and she could feel the slight stiffness of her nipples against her abdomen. She shifted, trying to push Camilla back, and Camilla let her.

She pushed herself up off the desk and grabbed Camilla’s sides with both hands, pushing her back farther and running her tongue between her breasts, down from her collar bone, and beneath the swell of her chest. She pushed Camilla’s back against the wide window that looked down on the street, dozens of stories below. But Selena was blind to everything but the taste of Camilla’s skin in her mouth. She shifted her hands to clutch her breasts, to bring one to her lips, and she sunk her teeth into her.

Camilla moaned, and the sound stirred urgency and heat between Selena legs. Selena pulled back, just enough to trace her tongue back along Camilla’s breasts, and then she moved upwards, tugging Camilla down, kissing her collarbone, her neck, her chin, her lips. And god, the taste could have felled a lesser woman. Selena moaned into her mouth, into her soft, warm lips, into her vanilla chapstick. Her tongue brushed past her lips and plunged inside her, pressing against hers, mingling in warmth and wetness. She lifted up a hand to tug at Camilla’s hair, to pull her closer, to hold their kiss as tightly and as long as possible.

They finally broke, bare chests heaving, both gasping for air. Selena collapsed into her arms, and they stayed for a moment, resting against the warm glass of the window, bathed in sunlight. Through half-lidded eyes, Selena could see their transparent reflection - herself, naked from the waist down, an unbuttoned dress shirt down to her elbows, bra askew; and Camilla, still dressed save her unbuttoned shirt, her soft breasts shifting as she sighed. Selena could see her bra draped over her desk chair, her own pants pooled on the floor. She smiled and kissed Camilla, softer.

“Turn around.”

“Oh? Giving __me__  orders?”

“It’s not a request,” Selena scowled, grasping a fistful of Camilla’s skirt and spinning her around. She pressed her against the window, her chest against the glass, her face looking out on the financial district, and Selena smirked.

She tugged up the back of Camilla’s skirt.

The first one startled Camilla - she had no expected her meek assistant to be so…willful. She let out a surprised gasp as Selena’s flat hand connected with her ass.

“Oh, m-my,” Camilla sighed, her breath fogging up the window.

Selena smacked her again and again, though at last she let her hand linger, let it knead the flesh of her buttock. God, Camilla’s entire body was so __unfair__. She gave up on her task for a moment to stand behind Camilla, tugging her ass up, her hands clawing at supple, pale, flesh. Her soft skin felt marvelous in Selena’s hands, hot where she had left stinging handprints. Selena wanted to kneel, to bury her face into her, but no - she had the advantage. She pressed her body against Camilla’s, rubbing her chest against her back, rubbing her hips against her ass, pushing her tighter against the window. She reached around and traced her hand up Camilla’s stomach, grasping at her breasts, pulling at them. She rubbed against her, moaning. Camilla’s stomach felt taut, and Selena could feel the shape of her abs beneath her skin. She shuddered.

And at last she let her hand snake down between her legs, pressing a finger inside her. Camilla groaned, but her concentration remained resolute - one hand was pinned to the window by Selena’s, but the other reached backwards, fumbling blindly, burying itself below Selena’s stomach.

Their breaths fogged up the window, Camilla’s flesh leaving imprints on the glass as they moved together, heaving and gasping, sparks of pleasure dancing along their skin, their movements a whirl of lips and fingers and soft warmth and tangled hair.

 

-

 

Selena sipped her coffee and sat down. She unpacked her purse for the day and clocked in. She checked her email, she greeted Beruka as she came in for the day.

“No incorrectly addressed late-night messages?” Beruka teased as she sat across from her.

“Ugh, will you let that go? Please? It was __one time__!”

“One’s all it takes.”

“ _ _One’s all it takes,”__  Selena parroted back, mockingly. “Shut up, okay? Just let it go.”

“You just seem oddly defensive about it.”

“It’s…” Selena scowled at her inbox tray. She picked up a thick envelope addressed ‘Selena’. She turned it over. “Beruka, whose handwriting is this?”

Beruka looked up. “Looks like Flora, the night cleaner.”

“What could she have possibly…” she looked up as a was shadow cast over her. “Good morning, Mr. Xander!” she said, idly opening the envelope.

Xander leaned on the edge of her cubicle and sipped his coffee. “Selena, did Camilla give you the forms for the new clients?”

“The, uh,” Selena ripped the top of the envelope and dumped the contents on her desk. “The-” Her voice died in her throat as she stared at the pile of sticky black silk on her desk.

She had wondered where those had gone.

Xander spit out his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even look at me
> 
> (If you want me to write ridiculous workplace romance for you (or any other thing), you can shoot me an email at cowboysneep@gmail.com or a DM at lucisevofficial.tumblr.com to discuss commissions! thanks for reading!)


End file.
